Abrasive articles are useful for a variety of grinding and finishing applications. Often the abrasive articles are used in combination with portable pneumatic sanders. Various models of pneumatic sanders include a vacuum feature that can suck up dust from the work surface and transport the debris to another location for containment. This vacuum feature can be self-generated by use of a venturi in combination with a source of compressed air that is used to power the air motor of the pneumatic sander. In many applications, it is desirable to contain the dust in a filter bag relatively close to the sanding tool instead of transporting the dust through hoses and ducts to a central collection location.